1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ball-shooting game machine, more particularly to a ball-shooting game machine with a magnetic ball shooter for shooting a metal game ball into a game zone of a game board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ball-shooting game machines, such as pachinko machines, are commonly found in bowling alleys, movie theaters, and in amusement parlors. Conventional ball-shooting game machines employ a spring-loaded ball shooter for shooting a game ball into a game zone of a vertical game board. The game zone is provided with a plurality of deflection pins which interfere with movement of the game ball into scoring slots at the bottom end of the game zone.
It is noted that frequent use of the conventional ball-shooting game machine often results in fatigue of the spring-loaded ball shooter. Moreover, since the deflection pins are fixed to the game board, randomness of the game ball movement is relatively poor and depends primarily upon the biasing force that is applied by the spring-loaded ball shooter on the game ball.